


Hot Cocoa

by Witch_Nova221



Series: Ineffable Christmas Omens 2019 [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Character Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21662731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witch_Nova221/pseuds/Witch_Nova221
Summary: An angsty one. Sorry. Warning for implied suicide.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Christmas Omens 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559473
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	Hot Cocoa

**Author's Note:**

> My grandad died today so I’m feeling very sad and this was the result.

She had come to them, twenty years after the Apocalypse that wasn’t, blinding for a second in Her glory before She allowed Herself to appear closer to the humans they now surrounded themselves with.

They had cowered, clinging to one another, waiting for the retribution they had always been watching for even in their happiest times. She had soothed their concerns with a word and some magic that was uniquely Hers, assuring them that She had no intent or reason to harm them. They had known that the Great Plan was not the Ineffable one, they had stood fast to each other and the humans She had always intended for them to protect. She was proud of them, proud of their courage and their love. 

She had spoken the names they had chosen for themselves, blessed the marriage they had claimed even without priest or paper, but then She had grown serious. Yes the Great Plan and the Ineffable Plan were different things but the world was not made to last forever and the true period of testing and change was to come. The world they loved, the humans they loved, would be no more. 

It was a choice She had come with. Live on as immortals but become part of events, watch humanity die and then return to the realms they had abandoned for each other or they could choose to live as mortals, age as they had watched countless friends age, die as mortals did. The testing would come in a century, they would have time to decide but would need to count the thirty to forty years they would have left to live amongst that time frame. 

She had given them as long as they needed to decide and they had gone back to Her in less than a day. They had lived, almost, as mortals for twenty years, they would die like them rather than watch them fade away. She accepted their decision with an understanding smile but did nothing straight away, giving them a decade more with their powers to set their affairs in order.

The day She returned, they were waiting, hand in hand. They barely felt the change, just as in the years that followed they did not feel the slow creep of age. 

It was a life well lived. The world travelled, experienced and enjoyed in a way only possible when the next day was not guaranteed. The pace slowed, the world reduced in size to the village they had come to call home and the little cottage that kept them warm when the nights felt a little colder. 

Crowley measured his steps carefully as he navigated the short distance from the kitchen to the living room, two steaming cups held in care worn hands. He set them down on the low table, taking his seat on the sofa next to his husband of nearly seventy years. 

Pale blue eyes that still retained a familiar sparkle looked at him with a softness that had only ever been reserved for him.

‘I guess it’s time then,’ said Aziraphale.

‘If you’re ready,’ said Crowley, ‘We could let nature take its course.’

Aziraphale shook his head, ‘The doctors said weeks at best and I don’t want to be without you. We came into the world at the same time, I want us to leave it together too. Are you sure it will work?’ 

Crowley nodded, running a hand through his silver flecked hair, ‘Absolutely. They measured the dosages after our last assessment. Painless and clean. The nurses will come in the morning.’

‘Just like that,’ said Aziraphale, ‘I always hoped it would be peaceful especially when we were waiting on a war.’ 

‘On our own terms, just like She said,’ said Crowley, ‘And together. Ready?’ 

Aziraphale nodded but instead of reaching for the mug, he laid a frail hand against his husband’s cheek, drawing him into a soft, final kiss. ‘Love you,’ he murmured, two simple words carrying the emotions of over six thousand years.

‘Love you, angel,’ said Crowley, the nickname never lost even after decades as mortal men.

He allowed himself a final moment of study of the beloved face, the lights from the tree and the fire in the grate setting jewelled tones amongst the still blond strands, before he reached for their mugs. He handed one to Aziraphale, watching the small smile on his lips as he took in the familiar scent of the cocoa they had shared every night for more years than they could count. 

He raised the mug in a silent toast, words unable to express the moment passing between them. They drank together, setting the mugs back neatly before Crowley took his husband into his arms, the two of them soon falling unconscious as the drug took effect before their breath ceased and their hearts stilled. 

She was waiting of course. Waiting for two who chose death and so would walk the mortal path beyond the veil. Young and strong once more.


End file.
